In this project we have designed and built a no-touch ocular pulse measurement (NOTOPM) instrument which uses continuous-wave ultrasound reflected from the corneas in air to record the minute corneal displacements caused by blood pressure pulsations in the globe. There is no physical contact with the eyes and innocuous levels of ultrasonic energy are absorbed by them, hence use of the instrument involves negligable risk. A phase-lock technique is used to measure corneal displacement to within plus or minus 1 micron. The transducers are mounted on optometrist's trial frames. The NOTOPM system is intended to be used in the diagnosis of occulusions of the carotid arteries, a condition often leading to stroke. We are investigating its effectiveness in such diagnoses using rabbits and human subjects. The possibility that the system can also be used to detect glaucoma is also being investigated. We envision the fully-developed instrument as having application in screening asymptomatic outpatients in health maintenance programs. It promises to be relatively inexpensive and quick and easy to use. Patients detected as having carotid occlusion would be referred to established diagnostic procedures for carotid insufficiency. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Northrop, R.B. & S.S. Nilakhe. A no-touch occular pulse measurement system for the diagnosis of carotid occlusions. IEEE Trans. on Biomedical Engineering 24(2): 1977, in press.